Heartbreak at it's worst
by Fowlmaniac
Summary: What do we fear most when we love? The horrible possibility of getting cheated on...  T for language.Warning:Swearing, character breakup, and sadness... THREE-SHOT!FAX!
1. Max's POV

**Max's POV**

I slowly walked to Fang's room, and for once the Infamous Maximum Ride was scared. I was about to embark on a journey with no chance of returning...

I mentally prepared myself and opened Fang's door, to find him and none other than the Red-Haired-Wonder herself engaged in a serious session of tonsil hockey.

I stood there, surprised at first, then rage quickly overcame any other emotions; I slammed the door so hard it cracked in several places, then ran to my room, unwilling to show any emotions. I found Iggy attempting a raid, I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him towards the window, actually succeeding in causing him to fly through the window with a crash...

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
><em> Got me ten feet off the ground.<em>  
><em> And I'm hearin' what you say,<em>  
><em> But I just can't make a sound.<em>  
><em> You tell me that you need me,<em>  
><em> Then you go and cut me down...<em>  
><em> But wait...<em>  
><em> You tell me that you're sorry,<em>  
><em> Didn't think I'd turn around...<em>  
><em> And say...<em>

_ That it's too late to apologize._  
><em> It's too late...<em>  
><em> I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em> It's too late.<em>  
><em> Yeah!<em>

_ I'd take another chance,_  
><em> Take a fall, take a shot for you.<em>  
><em> I need you like a heart needs a beat,<em>  
><em> But it's nothin' new.<em>  
><em> I loved you with a fire red,<em>  
><em> Now it's turnin' blue...<em>  
><em> And you say...<em>  
><em> Sorry, like an angel<em>  
><em> Heaven let me think was you...<em>  
><em> But I'm afraid...<em>

_ It's too late to apologize._  
><em> It's too late.<em>  
><em> I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em> It's too late.<em>  
><em> Whoa!<em>

_ It's too late to apologize._  
><em> It's too late.<em>  
><em> I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em> It's too late.<em>

_ I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!_  
><em> I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!<em>  
><em> I'm holdin' on your rope,<em>  
><em> got me ten feet off the ground.<em>

Way to cheer me up Ryan, way to go...

I was so consumed with sorrow I didn't hear my door softly open and close, nor the slam of the front door. I was oblivious to everything, until a hand was gently laid on my shoulder, I jerked up, grabbing the hand and flinging it's owner at the wall, letting a small grin show at the resulting thud. I didn't give a $*it who it was, I wasn't it the mood.

I looked at him in disgust, that's right, Fang came to _me_, of all the things he could've done, he chose to comfort me. He got up, rubbing his head.  
>"What the hell, Max? Wh-" I cut him off, filling with rage once more.<br>"I DON'T GIVE A F*CKING SH*T, YOU CHEATING SON OF A B*TCH!I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A F*CKING PEEP, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! JUST TAKE YOUR SORRY A$$ AND GO!"I screamed, tears flowing freely, all of the emotion overwhelming.  
>"But M-"<br>"I DON'T GIVE A F*CK, GET OUT!" I screamed, grabbed his shirt and hauled him out myself; then slammed the door back shut and slid to my knees. It hurt so much, to much. I sat there for what felt like hours crying my sorry heart out...

__**Dun dun dun...**


	2. Fang's POV

**Fang's POV**

I sat there, unmoving, in the hallway where I'd fallen.

_"I DON'T GIVE A F*CKING SH*T, YOU CHEATING SON OF A B*TCH!I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A F*CKING PEEP, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! JUST TAKE YOUR SORRY A$$ AND GO!"_

She hated me for a misunderstanding, she didn't want me because of a slut's lust. I got up and walked like a zombie to my room.I couldn't think, I grabbed my iPod and shoved the headphones in my ears, I choked up a bit thinking about our similarities, such as music, I put it on Green Day and turned it up all the way.

After listening to Billie Joe sing for ten minutes my head cleared enough to think about non-Max things I turned it off.

I would just let this whole thing blow-over, let Max calm down a little before apologizing, explaining what happened.

**Three hateful-Max filled days later...**

After dealing with a very hateful Max for three days, she had seemed to calm down enough to speak and not kill me. I stood in front of her door, going over everything I had learned in self-defense. I opened the door.

Unlike when Max walked in on me, they saw me. That's right, that douche from Virgina, Sam I think, and Max, kissing!

"Oh hello Fang, I don't believe you've met my new boyfriend, Sam" she told me, then I turned on heel and ran, running into my room I shut and locked the door. I guess I had kicked my iPod or something because it started playing Green Day.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_  
><em>Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go<em>  
><em>So make the best of this test, and don't ask why<em>  
><em>It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time<em>

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life.<em>

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_  
><em>Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time<em>

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_  
><em>For what it's worth it was worth all the while<em>

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. _  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life. <em>

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. _  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life. <em>

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. _  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life.<em>

Well, Billie Joe, way to guess exactly what I was thinking, way to guess.

Before any other heart-breaking songs could come on I turned off my iPod, then tossed it on my bed.

Me. And truth be told, as the feeling of rejection washed over me I went back to Mr. Emotionless Brick Wall. I eliminated any and all emotions that were running through my mind. Instantly I felt better, it felt good to be rid of all of the pain-inducing emotions.

Max had Sam now, she doesn't need me anymore, so I would cut myself off from her.

I grabbed a pen and paper.

_Dear Flock_

_I'm going away, maybe not forever, but I am leaving._

_ Sincerely  
>Fang <em>

I put it on my desk, unlocked the door, then took a running sart and dived through my window, unfurling my wings as I went.

As I silently flew away I looked back one more time, I wouldn't be able to see Max with someone besides me without ripping their head off._  
><em>

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ There you go, my two-shot is now complete, if I get enough reviews I'll post the mysterious third part, but only if I get enough reviews, 15? 


	3. Mixed POV

**is is the conclusion of my (hopefully) fabulous two-shot that is secretly a three-shot! For everyone hating me for the lack of updates, I'm sorry it's taking so long, I've been really the chappies are nearly done, but I figured I'd wrap this up this will be revised by my new Beta Sierra156, you rock for that! And if you haven't checked out her stories, you're missing out on a lot. **

**Fang POV**

~Ten Years later~

I grinned; I was always happy this time of the month. With the wind blowing through my hair, giving it the wind-swept look, cool air flowing over my wings, all alone in the starry night sky. It was peaceful, and I saw Max again.

Yes, I said Max. Every last week of the month, I chose a day and flew over to Dr. M's; sure, I never interacted with anyone, but it was nice to see her again- to see her so peaceful, her chest gently falling and rising as she breathed in the sweet air. I loved it, every time. I had tried to settle down; for a time, I even led a flock of my own. It just wasn't the same without Max, so I ended up doing this.

I grinned wider when the two-story house came into view, and then, as usual, I landed on the small balcony that led to Max's room and only hers. I slowly walked to the door- or was it a window? - and peered in. Sighing, I sat down and gazed at her.

_She never stopped loving you._

_You should be in bed, Angel._

_Do you really care more about the rules than talking to someone who cares about you?_

I'd rather talk to Max.

_Like I said, she never stopped loving you- she cried for days when we found the note. I think Sam is finally over the full-body cast._

_What?_

_Nothing. I'd be careful about staying to long._

_Why? I've been doing this for three years._

_Really? Hm, well I just woke Max up and told her to look where you are._

I looked, and sure enough, she was stirring.

_Stay. She doesn't have intentions of hurting you; she thinks I'm lying._

_Fine._

I stood up, backed into the shadows, and waited in silence for her.

She walked out. "Fang?"

That's my cue- I stepped out of my hiding spot. "The one and only." I left them ten years ago. I just disappeared, a note being the only clue; so I was expecting anger.

But I should've remembered how strong we were. When Max slapped me, I went down, and ended up spread-eagled on the cement. "You left us, and you that's all you say?" she screamed at me, eyes ablaze. "You didn't come back for ten goddamn years, and that's what you say?"

Immediately, guilt welled up inside me. "I've seen you twelve times each year for the past three years," I told her calmly and in a quiet voice.

"What?" she demanded. I didn't blame her- I knew I should've done something.

"For the past three years, I've come here on the last week of the month and sat here until you woke up. Then I left. I couldn't stand not being with you, but I couldn't stay away either," I murmured, getting to my feet.

As soon as I said it she stiffened, eyes betraying nothing and her face impassive. "Max?" I asked cautiously- she could easily just kill me, and I deserve it.

Finally, she relaxed, and then slapped me again. Hard. "Do you know how much I've missed you?"

I nodded. "Angel told me."

"And you didn't do anything?"

"Well, I did once," I admitted. "You were talking in your sleep. Thrashing around and kicking."

She nodded a bit. "I remember that. I thought… someone… was dead, but then the dream got better." She paused for a moment, brow furrowing slightly. "What did you do?"

I felt my face heat up. "Um, I rubbed your back, got kicked a couple times, and kissed your forehead," I answered, saying the last part hurriedly.

Max's cheeks were tinged with pink. "You did what?"

"I just did it to calm you down. It… hurts… to see you in pain."

"Oh," she murmured, casting her eyes down form mine. Soon, silence consumed us.

"How's everyone?" I said awkwardly after five minutes, breaking the still silence.

"Everyone's okay. Iggy and Gazzy are grounded for stealing some of my clothes and making a bomb with them- typical. Nudge is a motor mouth as always, and Angel's been… well, Angel. You know how she is. Mom got a promotion and Sam stopped hating me for the full-body cast. You?"

I ignored that last bit about Sam. "Good. I spent the first couple years trying to find a place to stay- I even commanded my own flock for a while, but it didn't work. And then there was the whole 'watching you the last three years' thing," I told Max, giving her a rare smile. It was great talking to her again, even if I got slapped in the face twice.

"That's… um… good." Once again, the conversation faded, replaced by the soft sounds of the night around us.

We kinda just stood there for a while until Max spoke. "C'mon inside, no one else knows you're here." I followed her through the door, out of her room, and into the hall. "Okay, go to the kitchen and I'll get everyone else." I obeyed, taking a seat on the kitchen island.

It's good to be home.

After a good five minutes a tired Flock plus Dr. M and Ella walked in; I smirked when I saw Iggy's arm wrapped around Ella's waist. "When did you two hook up?" I questioned, half-smiling.

Cries of joy filled the room, followed by hugs and a punch. (Iggy better watch his back.) "Okay, okay, just answer the question!" I exclaimed once greetings were done being exchanged.

Ig turned to me, his eyes locking onto mine- blind kids are creepy. "Last month."

I lfull out laughed. "It-took-you-ten-years?" I managed to wheeze.

He punched my arm again. "Shut up! The hot ones are hard to ask," he explained, earning a blush from Ella.

"You think I'm hot?" Ella giggled.

"Very," Iggy murmured, leaning closer.

"TAKE IT IN THE OTHER ROOM!" Max interrupted loudly, causing the pair to obey quickly.

"So..." I said, unsure of what to do or say.

"I need to leave," Gazzy said uneasily, holding his stomach, "I don't want to ruin this." He left the room.

"You already ruined it!" Dr. M called after him.

"Been taking good care of them?" I asked her.

"Yes," Max and Dr. M said simultaneously. They stared at each other then broke out laughing, soon followed by Nudge, Angel, and me.

"ZOMG that was so funny! Kinda like the time when I was walking and tripped over my own feet then ran into a pole! Or like the time I fell UP the stairs, haha that was so funny like-" Max and I each slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Good to see she hasn't changed," I said, the corner of my mouth quirking up.

"Yeah, but we wish she did," Angel teased.

"No!" Dr. M and Max denied in unison. AGAIN. It's getting freaky.

"Yes you do! It's in your thoughts," Angel protested.

I laughed and then pulled my hand away from Nudge's mouth, giving her a strange look. "Did you just lick me?"

She nodded and Max pulled away, laughing at me. "Just shut up," I muttered. Slap.

Nah, kidding, but she did get mad. "Don't tell me that! Don't try to be mean to be anyone- I've still got blackmail!"

A cough from behind reminded us the others were still there. We turned around. "Remember us now? The other people living here?" Ella asked with a smirk. Max was rubbing off on her- I hope that's good...

"Who's hungry?" Way to be random, Iggy. "I'll make Bacon!"

"I WANT SOME!" Max and I shouted at the same time. We grinned at each other.

~Ten Heavenly Bacon-filled minutes later~

**Max's POV**

"Mm, Bacon," I moaned, finishing the last bite.

"Bacon," the boys moaned in agreement.

"You are so weird," Ella told us.

"Hey!" I growled, glaring, "Bacon is delicious! Beyond delicious!"

"Riiight."

"Shut up," Fang, Iggy, and I said together.

"Fine, fine, it's delicious," she sighed, holding up her hands in defeat.

I smirked. Of course we won- we're just like that. No one can best us, and no one can ruin this.

Boy, was I wrong.

"If that's all, I'll be going." I

Instantly, my smirk disappeared, replaced by a cold glare. I turned on Fang. "What?"

He looked nervous. DAMN STRAIGHT HE SHOULD LOOK NERVOUS! HE JUST GOT BACK AFTER LEAVING FOR TEN YEARS! "Uh, I'm… I'm leaving. I didn't say I was coming back."

"Fang, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, my voice deathly quiet- calm before the storm, as Iggy called it. Speaking of Iggy, most of the others were really, really nervous; but Iggy straight up ran for it. Wimp.

"Sure," he answered uncertainly. I grabbed his arm in an iron grip and pulled him up to my room, locking it so they wouldn't walk in on me strangling Fang.

"What do you men, leaving?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying to refrain from killing him until I heard him out.

"I'm leaving. I don't live here any more."

"Fang, you will always have a home here. Stay."

"I left for ten years because of jealousy, I'm not just coming back." "You were the one kissing the Red-Haired-Wonder!" I protested.

"No, she assaulted me! And what about Sam?" he shot back.

"I thought you cheated on me!" I nearly screamed, tears forming in my eyes. The great Maximum Ride practically brought to her knees by a boy- call the presses!

Suddenly, Fang stiffened, as if finally realizing his mistake. He grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "I would never hurt you like that. Never." He let go and went to the door, but I grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"You. Will. Not. Leave," I commanded, looking into his eyes. Big mistake. It reminded me of why I had loved him in the first place, and I still do… I loved how his dark eyes almost seemed to stare into my soul, how the gold flecks showed that he was capable of feeling. Stupid emotions. He stared at me for a moment, and then I let go.

I don't know who moved first, but the next thing I registered was Fang's lips on mine; also reminding me of him being a damn good kisser. I moaned and allowed access when he traced his tongue along my bottom lip- let's just say I wasn't mad anymore. We pulled away for air, me grinning like an idiot, him with his trademark half-smile,

"So you're staying?'' I asked hopefully. He nodded, and leaned forward again-

"Having fun, kiddies?" Iggy snickered, a smirk plastered across his face. G*d*mn super hearing birdkid…

"Shut it, Ig," Fang muttered, punching him in the arm.

"And get the hell outta my room while you're at it. Next time you pick the lock you'll lose the ability to reproduce," I said, with a look of triumph on my face when his smirk disappeared and he ran for it. Again.

Fang turned back to me, "Shall we continue?"

"We shall," I murmured, leaning in and smiling. Everything was how it should be- Fang was here, finally, with me.

**THE END!**

**Ah, I'm so happy, that was fun to write, and the , most I've written in one sitting. _(YEAH, AND THAT WAS THE MOST I'VE BETA'D IN ONE SITTING. –Sierra)_**

**Hope you enjoyed my three-shot!**

**So, press the magical review button, and I'll give you a waffle! Or thirty billion pounds of bacon, your choice...**


End file.
